Ambivalence
by azurefey
Summary: Ambivalensi. Di mana perasaan yang saling bertentangan terhadap situasi atau seseorang yang sama. Apa yang kau lakukan bila berada dalam situasi itu? Apa jalan yang akan kau pilih? Didedikasikan untuk #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]


**Title : Ambivalence**

**Anime : Kuroko's Basketball**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

**Words : 6k+**

**Cast : Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuuro, Furihata Kouki**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I just own the plot.**

**Warning : SPOILER!**

**Author Notes : Moshi-moshi... Salam kenal semuanya. Saya Fey dan ini fic pertama saya untuk fandom Kuroko no Basuke sekaligus didedikasikan untuk #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]. Niatnya untuk memeriahkan AkaKuro Week yang sudah lama lewat. Fic ini sejujurnya terinspirasi dari lagu ending Teikou Arc. Ambivalence yang dinyanyikan oleh SCREEN mode dan saya buat dengan penuh ambisi (?) dan keringat.**

**Mohon bantuannya minnasan~ *bow***

* * *

Malam itu lebih tenang dari biasanya. Hanya sesekali sorot lampu kendaraan dan deru mesin mobil melintas membelah jalanan Ibu Kota. Beberapa orang berlari keluar dari toko di ujung jalan dan nyaris menabrak seorang remaja yang luput dari perhatian. Orang yang dimaksud justru tak peduli, terus berjalan maju menyusuri trotoar. Senyum tipis tak hilang dari wajahnya. Pandangan kosong itu kini terlihat lebih berisi. Fenomena langka.

Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya naik, menuju ke tempat jantungnya berada. Senyumnya kembali ketika merasakan kehangatan di sana. Memori di otaknya mulai berkumpul, tersusun, membentuk sebuah kilas balik.

_"__Apa ini? Bukannya kau yang salah? Kau selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami."_

_ "__Kau membuatku sia-sia khawatir. Hal yang mengejutkanku adalah bahwa ada dua Akashi."_

_ "__... Maka dari itu. Berhenti bersikap menyebalkan begitu."_

_ "__... Orang yang bernama Shige itu tidak akan berpikir sependek itu, kan? Hanya karena kau tak ingin dimaafkan."_

_ "__Dari awal kita ini sudah seperjuangan. Tak pernahkah kau berpikir demikian?"_

_"__Benar. Kata-katamu benar, Kagami. Tapi... KAU MENGATAKAN SEMUANYA SENDIRIAN! KAMI JUGA INGIN MENGATAKAN BERBAGAI MACAM HAL, KAU TAHU?!"_

_"__... KUROKO! KAU JUGA KEMARI! AKU HARUS MEMBETULKANMU! KAU BERCERITA TERLALU LAMA! KUPIKIR KAU AKAN BERCERITA SAMPAI PAGI! KOGANEI! BANTU AKU! PEGANGI DIA!..."_

Kali ini senyum yang lebih lebar terpatri di wajahnya. Tanpa berhenti melangkah pemuda berambut biru lembut itu terus mengingat momen berharga bersama rekan satu tim basketnya selama berada di kediaman salah satu teman beralis cabang tadi sore. Bodoh. Kenapa ia baru sadar jika mereka semua begitu memerhatikannya? Mengkhawatirkannya?

Getaran ponsel di dalam saku celana menghentikan langkahnya. Senyum fenomenal luntur ketika flip ponsel berwarna senada dengan rambut biru cerah itu terbuka. Sebuah pesan masuk. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum benda mungil tadi masuk kembali dalam saku celana dengan apik tanpa balasan pesan. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak diikuti helaan nafas lelah. Memutuskan berbalik melawan arah pulang.

.

.

.

Kaki berbalut sepatu basket putih dengan aksen biru melangkah memasuki area belakang sekolah. Rasa trauma seketika bergemuruh di dada pria dengan kulit pucat itu, membuatnya merasa sedikit mual. Namun tak dipungkiri bahwa ia merindukan suasana tempatnya sekarang menjejakkan kaki.

_Gym_ tempatnya berlatih bersama anggota generasi keajaiban sewaktu SMP masih berdiri kokoh. _Gym_ yang menjadi saksi bisu perjuangannya mencapai _first string_ dengan semua usaha kerasnya. _Gym_ di mana ia menemukan cahaya pertamanya. _Gym_ yang terakhir kali disanggahinya ketika memutuskan untuk keluar dari tim basket, memaksanya menelan semua kekecewaan sendiri.

Tersentak, ia teringat sesuatu. Kakinya tergesa melangkah menuju pohon plum tepat di belakang _gym_. Saat itulah ia berhenti. Sesosok pemuda dengan rambut merah delima berdiri memunggunginya. Tepat di depan pohon tujuan.

"Kau terlambat dua menit sepuluh detik,"

Pemuda _scarlet_ itu berbalik. Senyum tipis terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"... Tetsuya."

Dan detik itu juga, Kuroko Tetsuya lupa bagaimana cara bernapas.

.

.

.

"Di mana yang lainnya, Akashi-_kun_?"

Pemuda berambut merah mengangkat alisnya, terkekeh sejenak. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan yang lain, Tetsuya? Hanya kita berdua di sini."

"Tapi bukankah Akashi-_kun_..."

Terkesiap. Kuroko bergegas membuka flip ponsel. Pendar cahaya dari benda mungil di tangannya membias dalam mata biru Kuroko, mau tak mau menarik sepasang _heterochrome_ untuk menatap lekat padanya. Terlihat mencolok di tengah keremangan. Akashi mengakui bahwa iris _azure_ di depannya tak pernah gagal mengajak miliknya menyelam ke dalamnya. Mengeksplorasi dalamnya laut musim panas yang terbingkai cantik dalam sepasang bola mata, bila perlu Akashi ingin menyusutnya hingga kering, tak bersisa.

Sayangnya gengsi Akashi telah melampaui langit ketujuh untuk mengaku. Atau Kurokolah yang terlalu kepala batu untuk memahami apa yang Akashi mau. Lalu siapa yang salah? Entahlah. Kadang Kuroko sendiri berpikir hal sesederhana apapun bisa berubah menjadi rumit apabila menyangkut Akashi Seijuurou.

Ia menutup flip ponsel. Kembali mengantongi benda mungil itu.

"Sudah menemukan apa yang kau cari?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Aku tidak ingat nilai linguistikmu pernah di bawah rata-rata. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau salah mengartikan kata 'kau' dan 'kalian'? " Akashi menyeringai. Sebelah tangannya menggapai Kuroko, menyuruhnya mendekat secara non verbal.

Kuroko hanya maju satu langkah sebagai jawaban.

Diangkatnya dagu pemuda yang lebih mungil, membuat empunya terpaksa merangsek maju, menipiskan jarak di antara keduanya.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu melawan Ryouta."

_Azure_ itu terkejut. "Akashi-_kun_... Melihatnya?"

"Kau pikir, siapa lawanmu besok?"

Kuroko terdiam. Benar. Pertandingan final antara Seirin dan Rakuzan. Dan itu artinya ia akan melawan pemilik iris berbeda warna ini. Bahkan masih segar ingatannya akan perbincangan panjang di apartemen lelaki beralis cabang, rekan satu timnya.

"Kita akan berhadapan di satu lapangan yang sama. Apakah itu artinya janji kita setahun lalu masih berlaku, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko tak menjawab, atau itu memang tak perlu seiring bibir pucat di depannya menyambut bibir tipis miliknya yang mulai memucat.

Akashi tersenyum dalam ciuman melihat bagaimana _azure_ itu meredup dan tertutup rapat. Syal merah muda miliknya ia lingkarkan mengelilingi leher mereka berdua, menarik Kuroko semakin mendekat padanya tanpa harus memutus pagutan. Setelahnya kedua matanya turut terpejam, menikmati ciuman manis itu untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

Tapi Kuroko justru membuka kembali kedua berlian di balik kelopak itu. Matanya kosong menatap wajah Akashi yang terlampau damai. Bibir keduanya tak bergerak sama sekali. Hanya saling menyentuh.

Kedua tangan Kuroko beranjak naik melingkar pada punggung kokoh di depannya. Bukan untuk membalas rengkuhan di pinggangnya. Tapi meraba ukiran setahun lalu di batang pohon plum tepat di belakang mereka. Jemarinya meraba pahatan di sana. Masih terasa meskipun tak sekasar dulu. Di beberapa bagian bahkan terasa tumpul tertutup serat kambium.

Entah bagaimana caranya Kuroko Tetsuya merasa gusar sekarang.

.

.

.

Kuroko memasuki _gym_ tepat pukul delapan pagi. Matanya menangkap kehadiran beberapa orang di sana yang duduk terpaku, fokus pada televisi yang diletakkan di tengah ruangan. Pertandingan basket dipertontonkan di sana. Tidak butuh lama bagi Kuroko untuk mengetahui bahwa mereka semua tengah menonton pertandingan Rakuzan vs. Shuutoku kemarin.

Layar menampilkan _performance_ dari pemuda bersurai merah menyala di sana. Mata beda warna itu benar-benar tenang, tak ubahnya seperti orang bermain _shogi_. Seketika itu juga, ingatan Kuroko terbang pada kejadian malam tadi. Membuatnya terpekur beberapa saat.

"Ah. Kuroko-_kun_. Kenapa tidak bilang kau sudah datang?" suara berfrekuensi tinggi milik Aida Riko berhasil membuat Kuroko kembali pada dunia nyata. Kepala-kepala di sana ikut menoleh secara otomatis.

Merasa menjadi pusat perhatian, Kuroko segera membungkukkan badan.

"_Ohayou gozaimazu..."_

Ia melirik Kagami yang mengendikkan kepalanya, memberi isyarat agar Kuroko menempatkan diri di sebelah pria beralis cabang itu.

Kuroko segera menghempaskan pantatnya di atas lantai _gym_ yang dingin. Kepalanya berputar melihat sekeliling.

"Kagami-_kun_, di mana Furihata-_kun_?"

"Heh? Furi? Entahlah. Mungkin membeli minuman di luar. Kenapa?"

"Ah. Boleh aku izin keluar juga? Aku ingin membeli beberapa gelas _vanilla shake_."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kagami, Kuroko segera melangkah keluar _gym_ setelah berpamitan pada pelatih wanita yang terkenal sadis itu.

.

.

.

Kuroko baru saja keluar dari Maji Burger dengan segelas _vanilla shake_ kesukaannya. Ia baru saja akan menghabiskan gelas ketiga di tangannya sebelum pandangannya bertumbuk pada seorang pria berambut cokelat terang dengan seragam tim yang sama dengannya. Langkahnya panjang-panjang, setengah berlari. Matanya menyipit, berusaha mempertajam penglihatan.

"Furihata-_kun_?"

Sebelum sadar apa yang ia lakukan, Kuroko berlari menyusul rekan satu timnya. Ia penasaran akan sesuatu. Setidaknya, ia ingin memastikan bahwa temannya satu itu baik-baik saja.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sebelum ia mencapai Furihata. Pemuda yang lebih mungil mempercepat larinya, tidak peduli pada _vanilla shake_ di tangannya yang bergolak hebat, atau tasnya yang menari ke sana ke mari.

"Furihata-_kun_!" panggilnya sekali lagi. Tangan pucat itu menepuk pundak lawannya.

Orang yang dimaksud refleks menepis tangan Kuroko di bahunya. Berbalik dan menatap nyalang. Sungguh. Kuroko kaget bukan kepalang atas reaksi yang didapatnya dari orang di hadapannya.

Ditatapnya sekali mata kecoklatan di sana. Merah. Sembab. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. Sebelum menyadari apa yang terjadi, tubuh Kuroko sudah menjadi bahan pelukan. Sedu sedan terdengar dari telinga kanannya. Kuroko tahu. Ia sangat tahu sikap Furihata Kouki. Bermental tipis tapi pandai menjaga hatinya sendiri. Tapi, ini di luar ekspektasi Kuroko, Furihata justru terlihat ringkih darinya. Ia tampak sangat terpukul. Dan parahnya, Kuroko terlampau bingung harus merespon apa.

Tangannya beranjak naik, hendak membalas pelukan pemain bernomor 12 itu. Tapi berakhir menggantung begitu saja, bersama dengan pelukan Furihata yang terlepas.

Kuroko mengernyit menemukan pemuda berambut almond itu mundur teratur. Ia semakin tak mengerti ketika Furihata membungkukkan badan padanya, nyaris membentur lutut, dan berlalu pergi dari hadapannya.

Sepeninggal Furihata, Kuroko masih tetap bergeming. Tak beranjak satu jengkal pun. Matanya beralih pada gelas _vanilla shake_ yang terkapar di trotoar. Isinya berceceran, bercampur dengan debu dan berbagai partikel rumit lainnya. Sama seperti perasaannya. Rumit. Dan Kuroko butuh berbagai rumus tak masuk akal untuk memecahkannya. Sayangnya, rumus itu tak kunjung datang di saat ia mengharapkannya.

Kuroko bergegas membuang bungkus plastik minuman putih pekat itu ke tempat sampah terdekat di saat ponsel di dalam sakunya bergetar pelan.

Kuroko membuka flip ponsel dan menemukan pesan dari seseorang yang telah ia hapal di luar kepala. Membacanya sejenak dan mengantongi kembali benda biru muda di saku jaket tim kebanggaannya. Ia tahu pasti. Pengirim pesan itu pasti berhubungan secara langsung dengan rekan satu timnya tadi. Pengirim pesan dengan mata _ruby-gold_. Pengirim pesan dengan nama Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

.

Jam dinding di dalam _gym_ Seirin baru menunjukkan pukul setengah satu siang. Masih ada sekitar lima jam sebelum pertandingan final basket sore nanti dimulai. Pemilik mata sebening lautan itu duduk tenang di pinggir lapangan_._ Handuk melingkar di pundaknya. Nasib benda berbahan dasar poliester itu terlalu miris untuk terus menggantung di sana. Tanpa perhatian dari tuan majikan yang pikirannya entah mengembara ke rimba mana.

"Oi! Kuroko! Tangkap!"

Kuroko menoleh, mendapati sekaleng minuman isotonik menuju ke arahnya. Tangannya refleks bergerak menangkap benda incaran secepat mungkin. Sayangnya, kaleng minuman itu telah mendarat dengan mulus di pangkuannya.

"Ah! Terima kasih banyak, Kagami-_kun_. Dan, tolong jangan melempar minuman seperti itu. Kau membuatku kaget. Bagaimana bila aku marah?"

Kening Kagami berkedut. "Itulah yang kurasakan setiap hari, _baka_."

Lelaki dengan rambut merah gelap bergradasi hitam itu lantas melangkah mendekati Kuroko yang duduk tenang di atas _bench_.

"Lebih penting dari itu, apa kau sudah menemukan strategi untuk mengalahkan Akashi Seijuurou?"

Kuroko bungkam. Jujur, di pikirannya bukan masalah basket, pertandingan, _Winter Cup_, atau apapun itu yang akan membawa pertaruhan mereka dalam jangka waktu kurang dari lima jam. Di benaknya hanya ada sosok lelaki dengan tinggi terpaut lima sentimeter darinya. Dengan rambut semerah delima, dan mata dwi warna yang tajam penuh intimidasi. Kental oleh aura arogansi meskipun terpisah jarak berapa mili.

Sosok itu pudar tergantikan oleh siluet lelaki dengan rambut almond yang melambai tertiup angin. Senyum ceria yang biasa terlukis di wajahnya sebagai bentuk semangat luntur, berubah menjadi kesedihan yang mendalam. Mata kecoklatan di sana sayu dengan pendangan membeku.

Tanpa sadar, lelaki mungil itu menghela napas panjang, cukup sukses membuat pria di depannya mengerjap heran.

"Oi. Kuroko. Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kau terlalu gugup untuk pertandingan final nanti, hah?"

Lawan bicaranya melirik datar. "Mungkin... Kagami-_kun..._"

_Nyatanya aku memang gugup. Tapi bukan karena pertandingan. Mungkinkah...?_

"Hei! Aku tahu kau gugup soal pertandingan nanti. Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama, bodoh. Jariku bahkan tak bisa berhenti bergetar saking senangnya. Jadi, lebih baik kita pergi keluar membeli beberapa _vanilla shake_ untukmu." lelaki itu menimpali. Tangannya yang besar menyeret pundak Kuroko mengikutinya. Mengabaikan nasib minuman isotonik yang tak lagi dihiraukan.

"Aku sudah minum tiga gelas pagi tadi Kagami-_kun_. Dan tolong hentikan alasan bodohmu tentang _vanilla shake_ jika yang kau beli sebenarnya adalah burger sebanyak satu dekapan tangan."

"He? Aku tidak pernah tahu kau bisa membacaku semudah itu."

"Ekspresi Kagami-_kun _lebih mudah dipahami dibandingkan membaca buku ramalan milik Midorima-_kun_."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuatmu membandingkan kepribadianku dengan buku milik si _freak Oha-asa _itu. Tapi Kuroko, kau tetap tidak mampu menolak bila aku sungguh-sungguh mentraktirmu minuman rasa vanilla itu, kan?"

Melihat reaksi rekan satu timnya yang hanya diam dengan muka sedatar jalan aspal itu, menarik Kagami lekas membawanya keluar area sekolah. Kekehan tak lupa menyertai laju mereka.

Langkah keduanya terhenti beberapa meter di samping lorong di depan _gym_. Tepat di sebelah jajaran keran air yang biasa digunakan murid-murid membasuh wajah mereka setelah selesai berolahraga. Mata keduanya melihat rekan seperjuangan mereka di sana. Kagami baru saja hendak beranjak untuk menyapa, sebelum tangan Kuroko menarik ujung kaosnya untuk tetap bertahan pada tempatnya.

"Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan, Kuroko bo-" ucapannya terhenti di tenggorokan melihat Kuroko membuat gestur telunjuk di depan bibir, isyarat untuk diam. Tatapan bocah biru itu lurus pada ketiga teman mereka di sana. Mau tak mau Kagami, mengunci mulutnya. Ikut menyimak apa yang Kuroko perhatikan di seberang mereka.

"... Sekeras apapun aku berusaha, sepertinya mustahil aku bisa bermain." Kagami mengernyit. Alis bercabangnya makin kentara.

"Kawahara..." lirihan Fukuda Hiroshi menyebabkan suasana hening di antara mereka merambat hingga ke tempat Kuroko dan Kagami berpijak.

"... Sebenarnya, aku juga sempat berpikir seperti itu." kali ini Furihata Kouki menyuarakan pikirannya. "... Untuk keluar dari tim basket."

DEG!

Baik Kagami dan Kuroko sama-sama melebarkan mata. Apa yang dikatakan mereka?! Keluar dari tim? Kagami tidak tahan lagi. Ia bergegas berjalan menghampiri ketiganya, namun tangan Kuroko lagi-lagi menahannya agar tetap diam di balik tembok sebagai sekat pembatas antara mereka berlima. Ditatapnya sengit partner bayangan itu.

"Melihat orang seperti Kagami, siapapun akan berpikir kalau levelnya sudah jauh berbeda..." berontakan Kagami terhenti mendengar suara Furihata setelahnya. Ia makin tak mengerti. Apa mereka bertiga akan keluar tim bersama-sama?

"... Tapi saat melihat Kuroko, aku rasa dia orang yang hebat... Mungkin masih ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan..." Kuroko dan Kagami sama-sama terdiam, terus mendengarkan apa yang disampaikan rekan satu perjuangan mereka.

"Meski aku hanya menjadi pemain cadangan sampai akhir, aku akan tetap bermain dengan tim basket sampai akhir. Kalau aku keluar sekarang, mungkin aku akan menyesalinya."

Kali ini kedua partner cahaya bayangan itu hanya diam membisu. Keduanya bergeming. Sibuk terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kuroko bahkan tidak sadar tangannya terus terkepal erat semenjak Kagami menyeretnya pergi menjauh. Ia harus segera membuat keputusan. Secepatnya.

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya menatap pemandangan di bawah stadion dengan gamang. Bola basket ditangannya hanya ditimang-timang tanpa arti. Pikirannya melayang tinggi melebihi tinggi tempatnya berdiri sekarang ini. Angin yang berhembus di balkon stadion menerpa rambut biru pudarnya. Menyibak poninya ke belakang. Menelisik kesedihan di balik bola mata sejernih samudra itu.

_"__Meski aku hanya menjadi pemain cadangan sampai akhir, aku akan tetap bermain dengan tim basket sampai akhir. Kalau aku keluar sekarang, mungkin aku akan menyesalinya."_

Kedua tangan Kuroko mencengkeram bola basket di tangannya lebih erat. Pernyataan Furihata tadi siang sukses membuat hatinya dilanda perasaan yang rumit. Perasaan yang saling bertentangan.

Jemarinya naik, menyentuh bibirnya sendiri yang terlihat sepucat peach. Ingatannya berputar saat dirinya bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou di Teikou kemarin malam. Akashi menciumnya. Seperti biasa. Hanya saja entah bagaimana rasanya berbeda. Atau... Perasaan Kurokolah yang membuatnya berbeda?

Bayangan Furihata yang menangis terus memenuhi benaknya. Tegakah ia menyakiti Furihata lebih jauh lagi? Ia telah merebut porsi bermainnya dalam basket. Dan sekarang? Akashi? Akankah ia kembali merebutnya?

Ia tidak buta. Untuk ukuran seorang pengamat sekeliling sepertinya, menebak perasaan Furihata semudah membalik lembaran kertas. Ia sudah menyadarinya semenjak kemenangan mereka melawan Kirisaki Daiichi. Sejak ia membawa Furihata bertemu dengan Generasi Keajaiban di sana. Sejak pertemuan pertamanya bersama Akashi setelah terpaut hampir enam bulan lamanya.

Menyesalkah ia ketika menuruti perintah pelatihnya membawa serta Furihata dalam reuni Generasi Keajaiban? Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Aida Riko tidak ada sangkut pautnya di sini. Jika takdir mengatakan demikian, maka itulah yang akan terjadi.

Bohong jika Kuroko mengatakan tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang dirasakan Furihata terhadap Akashi. Bagaimana ketika lelaki berparas manis itu gemetar antara takut dan kagum melihat sosok Akashi di hadapannya. Bagaimana cara bicaranya yang gugup setiap kali berbicara atau sekadar melakukan kontak mata.

Selama ini Kuroko hanya menutup mata. Berpura-pura buta. Tapi perasaan itu makin menumpuk membebani dadanya. Pemuda itu tahu ia serakah. Ia menyukai basket, dan ia menyukai Akashi Seijuurou. Di saat yang sama, ia berharap rekan satu timnya itu tidak menargetkan Akashi sebagai pria incarannya.

Kuroko memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Haruskah ia melepas salah satu di antara keduanya? Tapi, apa yang harus ia lepas? Basket? Atau sosok yang membimbingnya mencapai gelar Phantom Sixth Man selama ini? Akashi Seijuurou?

Atau... Ia harus melepaskan keduanya?

Kuroko menghela napas kuat-kuat. Mendadak kepalanya terasa amat pening. Pandangannya turun ke pelataran stadion. Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia terjun bebas dari sini? Akankah perasaan yang saling bertentangan ini ikut luntur seiring dengan kematiannya?

"Kuroko-_kun_! Ada apa kau memanggilku ke balkon? Pertandingan antara Kaijou dan Shuutoku akan segera dimulai."

Kuroko tersentak. Pemikiran bodohnya menguap entah ke rimba mana. Ia berbalik dan mendapati pelatih kelewat tegasnya berdiri berkacak pinggang di depan jendela.

"Ah. Maaf _kantoku_. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu waktumu tapi..."

Kuroko berhenti. Bingung tiba-tiba melandanya. Aida Riko yang melihat Kuroko mendadak diam langsung merasakan kejanggalan pada salah satu pemain basket didikannya itu.

"Kuroko-_kun_?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kuroko lantas balik menatap Aida. Raut wajah gadis itu sarat akan rasa ingin tahu. Kuroko menghela napas. Ia harus memantapkan hatinya. Tidak boleh ada keraguan lagi. Penyesalan adalah urusan akhir.

"_Kantoku._"

Aida menyimak baik-baik.

"Aku... Ingin keluar dari tim basket."

Aida melotot. Sungguh ia tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran adik kelasnya yang satu itu. Ia tahu, Kuroko memang sulit ditebak, tapi ia tidak menyangka Kuroko akan setidakrasional ini. Makhluk astral mana yang berani mengambil alih anak kelas satu andalannya?

"Kuroko-_kun_. Candaanmu sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak bercanda _kantoku_. Aku-"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh?! Kita akan bermain dalam waktu kurang dari tiga jam dan kau malah memperburuk situasi dengan mengatakan ingin keluar dari tim?! Kau ingin kubunuh?!"

Sungguh, jika memang bisa Kuroko ingin gadis di depannya langsung menusuknya di tempat. Tanpa basa-basi.

"Maksudku... Bisakah kau tukar posisiku di strategi nanti dengan Furihata-_kun _?" tanpa sadar tekanan pada bola basket di tangannya makin besar seiring kuatnya cengkeraman yang ia berikan.

Aida mengernyit heran. Air mukanya melunak. "Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kuroko-_kun_. Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan? Kau sakit?"

Pertanyaan Aida terbantahkan hanya dengan satu gelengan pelan Kuroko.

"Aku... Baik-baik saja, _kantoku_. Aku hanya berharap kau mengizinkan Furihata menggantikanku melawan Rakuzan."

"Kenapa?"

Kuroko diam. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena ia harus melepas salah satu dari keinginan rakusnya. Tapi ia tak menyuarakan opini dalam otaknya.

"Maaf, Kuroko-_kun_. Tapi sebagai pelatih sekaligus teman seperjuangan kalian, aku tidak mengizinkannya."

Kuroko mendongak, pandangannya bersinggungan dengan mata Aida yang menatapnya serius.

"Ini tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan, Kuroko-_kun_. Furihata-_kun_ tidak akan semudah itu mengganti posisimu. ia butuh waktu. Lagipula aku pelatihmu. Aku pelatih kalian. Aku teman kalian. Tidakkah kau mengerti? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kita adalah tim. Kita bermain sebagai tim dan kita menang sebagai tim. Kemana perginya prinsipmu itu, Kuroko-_kun_?!"

Gadis di depannya mendesah lelah sementara Kuroko diam penuh rasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak mengerti ada masalah apa yang menimpamu, Kuroko-_kun_. Kupikir sejak kemarin malam di apartemen Kagami kau sudah mulai terbuka pada kami semua. Tapi sepertinya tidak sepenuhnya. Meskipun begitu, aku memohon dengan sangat. Sebagai teman dan sebagai pelatihmu. Seirin membutuhkanmu dan Kagami. Kita membutuhkan cahaya dan bayangan kalian. Kalian berdua keajaiban kami, Kuroko-_kun_. Kalian semua harapan Seirin untuk mengalahkan Rakuzan. Kalian harapan kami untuk melawan Akashi Seijuurou."

Kuroko makin membisu. Gelombang demi gelombang perasaan bersalah menghantam jantungnya.

"Menanglah. Kumohon. Ini pertandingan terakhir Teppei. Dan aku yakin dia pasti berharap banyak dari pertandingan kali ini."

DEG!

Kuroko merasa dadanya mencelos. Benar. Ini pertandingan terakhir pendiri tim basket Seirin tersebut. Tidakkah ia menyia-nyiakan semua usaha dan keringat mereka selama ini bila ia mundur sekarang? Jika ia keluar sekarang itu artinya dia membuang harapan seluruh rekan timnya. Apa ia tega mengutamakan satu kepala di atas belasan kepala lainnya? Tidak. Kuroko masih punya hati untuk itu. Meskipun ia tak tahu sudah seperti apa bentuk hatinya sekarang.

"Maaf _kantoku_. Ucapanku tadi... Lupakan saja. Aku akan berjuang untuk membawa Seirin, membawa kita semua menuju kemenangan. Aku berjanji... Akan memberikan yang terbaik di pertandingan terakhir Kiyoshi-_senpai._"

Aida mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap adik kelas di depannya. Sungguh, ia sendiri merasa tak enak hati. Tapi kepentingan tim jauh di atas segalanya, dan Kuroko juga harus tahu itu. Kemungkinan mereka menang akan berkurang bila tidak ada permainan basket yang Kuroko mainkan. Seirin membutuhkan Phantom Sixth Man berlabel Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kuroko-_kun..._"

"Ah! Maaf, aku harus segera turun. Kagami-_kun_ mungkin sudah menungguku di bawah. _Kantoku_ juga ingin menonton pertandingan Kise-_kun_ dan Midorima-_kun_, bukan? Maaf mengganggu waktumu dengan memintamu datang ke atas sini. Permisi." Kuroko lantas membungkuk sedalam mungkin kemudian segera pergi dari tempat itu dengan setengah berlari. Meninggalkan Aida Riko dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tidak sopan memang tapi ia tidak mau keputusannya kembali goyah. Keluar dari tim mustahil sekarang, berarti ia harus beralih pada pilihan kedua.

Setengah sadar, Kuroko mempercepat langkahnya. Melewati seorang pemuda di balik dinding balkon dan terus menuruni tangga. Seorang pemuda dengan surai berwarna almond dan mata coklat cerah. Tangannya terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya. Ia mendengar apa yang pelatihnya dan Kuroko bicarakan di luar sana. Ia, Furihata Kouki, mendengar semuanya.

.

.

.

Pemilik surai biru itu melangkah tergesa keluar dari stadion. Ia lelah. Bukan hanya tubuh dan pikirannya, tapi hatinya ikut serta. Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan air matanya yang sudah mengintip dari pelupuk. Cengeng tidak ada dalam kamusnya. Ia bukan tipe lelaki yang mudah menangis seperti Kise seperti apapun sakitnya. Terakhir kali ia mengeluarkan isakannya adalah ketika kekalahan mereka sewaktu melawan Touou di Interhigh. Mendapati Aomine yang mencela permainan basketnya setelah enam bulan lamanya, membuatnya tak sanggup menahan air mata itu lebih lama.

Dan Kuroko tak mau melakukannya lagi kali ini. Lelaki itu harus kuat. Pantang untuknya mengeluarkan air mata.

Ponsel sewarna rambutnya terus bergetar semenjak ia keluar dari balkon. Dengan setengah hati, dibukanya flip ponsel dan melihat nama pemanggil yang tertera di sana.

'Akashi Seijuurou.'

Lekas diangkatnya panggilan itu setelah memastikan suaranya tetap normal. Monoton seperti biasa. Ia tidak ingin siapapun tahu bila dia dalam keadaan kacau saat ini. Termasuk Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

.

Kuroko melangkah memasuki gang tepat di sebelah stadion. Ponsel berwarna biru muda terus menyala dalam genggaman. Seseorang telah menunggunya di sana.

"Kau terlambat satu menit sepuluh detik, Tetsuya."

Sapaan seperti biasa. Pemuda bersurai merah itu berbalik, menampakkan senyumnya yang tidak biasa.

Seperti wabah penyakit menular, Kuroko turut tersenyum melihat sosok di hadapannya. Meskipun untuk hari ini Akashi Seijuurou merupakan daftar orang yang paling akhir yang ingin ditemuinya, namun rupanya ia tetap tak bisa menolak senyuman langka pria incarannya.

"Seperti biasa, Akashi-_kun_. Lagipula aku hanya terlambat satu menit, bukan satu jam."

"Menghargai waktu itu perlu, Tetsuya. Inilah yang dinamakan disiplin." sangkal Akashi bersamaan dengan kaki berbalut sepatu beraksen abu-abu cerah yang melangkah mendekati Kuroko. Hari memang sudah sore, mengingat pertandingan antara mereka berdua akan dilaksanakan dalam enam puluh menit ke depan. Tapi karisma lelaki bersurai _scarlet_ itu tidak luntur sama sekali. Justru langit sore di atas kepala mereka makin menyokong pesona yang Akashi miliki.

Kuroko memberi tatapan selidik. Men-_scanning_ tubuh Akashi dari atas hingga bawah. Gaya pakaiannya tak berubah. Berbeda dengan kebiasaan orang ketika memakai jaket dengan cara sewajarnya, Akashi tetap pada _style_ miliknya dengan menyampirkan jaket itu mengelilingi pundaknya, menyerupai jubah. Makin memperdalam kesan raja absolut di sana.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Tetsuya. Bukankah kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku mempesona?" interupsi Akashi membuat Kuroko mendengus pelan. Ia tidak memungkiri fakta itu, tapi sejak kapan mantan kapten basket SMP-nya berubah seperti Kise? _Over confidence_.

Mengabaikan gurauan Akashi, Kuroko balik bertanya. "Ada apa Akashi-_kun_ ingin menemuiku?"

Akashi diam. Jemarinya justru naik menelusuri wajah Kuroko. Kerutan kecil terbentuk di keningnya.

"Kau habis menangis?"

Kuroko terperanjat. Apa yang Akashi katakan? Apakah _Emperor Eyes_ miliknya juga berfungsi di saat seperti ini? Tapi bukankah senjata itu untuk mengintip masa depan? Bukan masa lalu, bukan?

Kuroko menggeleng kuat-kuat. Nyatanya, ia memang tidak menangis. Ia hanya... Nyaris menangis.

"Kuralat pertanyaanku. Kau... Menahan tangis?"

Kali ini Kuroko benar-benar terkesiap. Darimana pria itu...

"Bagaimana bisa Akashi-_kun_ berpikir seperti itu?"

"Kau mungkin mampu menyembunyikan semuanya dari orang seantero dunia. Tapi tidak denganku, Tetsuya. Aku mengenalmu lebih dalam daripada yang kau tahu." jawaban lugas Akashi membungkam Kuroko. Jari miliknya naik menunjuk kelopak mata Kuroko. "Lihat? Kau menahannya di sini hingga bengkak seperti ini."

Oh. Terima kasih pada kelopak matanya yang memberi _clue_ pada pemilik mata _crimson-gold_ tersebut. Tapi di luar perkiraannya, Akashi benar-benar menyadari hal sekecil itu.

Kuroko menurunkan tangan Akashi dari wajahnya. Ia tidak mau membahas lebih lanjut atau Akashi akan membongkar semuanya semudah bermain _shogi_. Ia menelan ludahnya gugup, cukup kentara di mata lawannya.

"Akashi-_kun_ belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kenapa kau memanggilku kemari?"

"Tidak apa. Hanya ingin menyapamu sebelum kita menjadi musuh di lapangan. Ah! Dan tentunya mengingatkan tentang janji kita."

Mendadak Kuroko teringat dengan obrolan mereka kemarin. Perjanjian di mana mereka bertemu kembali di atas lapangan yang sama dengan seragam tim yang berbeda. Perjanjian yang menentukan siapa pemenang dan siapa pecundang.

Tekad itu muncul lagi. Perasaan bertentangan kembali menghantui batinnya.

"Akashi-_kun_."

"Hm?"

"Di perjanjian kita, pemenang di lapangan bebas mendapatkan apa yang ia mau dari si pecundang, kan?" tangan Kuroko mulai meremas sisi jahitan celananya sendiri, kebiasaannya bila merasa gugup. Dan sisi itu tak luput dari perhatian Akashi.

"Ya, Tetsuya. Lalu? Apa kau sudah menemukan apa yang kau inginkan?"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan.

_'__Aku ingin agar Akashi-kun mengakuiku. Menjelaskan garis yang membatasi kita berdua. Bukan hanya sebagai boneka penghias pandangan semata. Aku lelah dengan ketidakpastian yang Akashi-kun berikan. Kau memperlakukanku layaknya seorang kekasih, tapi kau tak pernah mengutarakannya bahwa kau menyukaiku atau tidak. Aku lelah dengan permainan yang Akashi-kun mainkan. Karena aku tidak paham apa makna di balik setiap sentuhan dan cumbu yang kuterima. Meski begitu, aku tetap mengikuti alur yang Akashi-kun jalankan, hingga aku tidak sadar bahwa aku telah jatuh pada lubang yang tak boleh kuinjak. Lubang di mana harapanku tidak akan pernah menjadi nyata. Karena aku, Kuroko Tetsuya... Jatuh cinta pada Akashi Seijuurou.'_

Sayangnya, bukan itu yang akan Kuroko katakan. Sebuah klausa yang maknanya jauh berbeda dari ungkapan hatinya.

"Terimalah Furihata-_kun_."

Kuroko bahkan tidak tahu bahwa suaranya sekarang sulit dibedakan dengan desau angin. Terlalu lirih.

Akashi mengernyit. Mata dua warna itu menatap Kuroko tajam.

"Apa katamu, Tetsuya?"

Kali ini Kuroko menaikkan pandangannya, meski hanya beberapa sentimeter dari ujung sepatu miliknya.

"Terimalah Furihata-_kun_. Aku mohon padamu, Akashi-_kun_."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Kouki kau bawa-bawa dalam perjanjian kita, Tetsuya?" Mata hetero itu menyipit tidak suka.

"Akashi-_kun_ juga tahu, kan? Perasaan... Furihata-_kun_..."

Pria dengan jaket putih bergaris biru itu menghela napas. "Ya. Aku tahu. Tadi siang bahkan ia menemuiku di sini." ucapnya. Matanya melirik Kuroko tanpa minat. "Dan seperti yang kau katakan, ia menyatakan perasaannya."

Mata Kuroko melebar. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya. Ia sudah memperkirakan ini. Tapi mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Akashi, membuatnya seratus kali lebih menyakitkan.

"Lalu... Akashi-_kun_ menerimanya?"

"Menurutmu, kenapa aku harus menerimanya?"

Kuroko menggeleng lemah. "Aku... Tidak tahu. Tapi... Furihata-_kun_ orang yang baik."

Akashi mendecih pelan. Tangannya menyilang di depan dada. "Tch. Lalu, kalau kau mengatakan semua orang di Jepang baik, aku harus menerima semua perasaan mereka?"

Kuroko diam.

"Apakah itu permintaanmu bila kau menang, Tetsuya?" anggukan pelan Kuroko cukup menjawab pertanyaan Akashi.

"Setelah setahun berlalu, kenapa kau justru meminta aku untuk bersanding dengan orang lain?"

Kuroko terkesiap. Apa maksud Akashi? Didongakkan kepala bersurai biru muda itu. Ia menemukan Akashi yang masih menatapnya tanpa emosi yang terbaca.

"Bukankah kau ingin menjadi orang itu, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko benar-benar terkejut bukan kepalang kali ini. Apa ini berarti Akashi tahu perasaannya selama ini?

"Akashi-_kun_? Kau..."

"Jadi selama ini semua sentuhanku padamu kau anggap apa?" interupsi Akashi membuat kepalanya seketika kosong.

"Kukira kau mempermainkanku."

"Haruskah aku meneriakkannya dengan jelas? Selama ini aku menyentuhmu bukan tanpa arti. Aku menunggumu mengatakannya. Tapi Tetsuya tidak pernah mengucapkannya sampai sekarang. "

Kuroko tidak sanggup menahan gejolak yang menekan isi perutnya. Ia ingin melonjak. Pikirannya melayang tak tentu arah. Jadi... Perasaannya selama ini tidak sebelah tangan?

Sebersit perasaan ingin mengalah menyelusup ke dalam rongga dada. Perasaan bertentangan lainnya muncul. Kuroko menggeleng. Tidak. Ini salah. Tidak seharusnya ia mengorbankan teman-temannya sendiri demi kepentingannya.

"Kau mungkin benar, Akashi-_kun_. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang tidak lagi. Aku hanya ingin agar kau menepati janjimu untuk menerima Furihata-_kun_ bila kami menang nanti. Setidaknya... Belajar menerimanya."

Bohong. Sejak kapan ia pandai menipu dirinya sendiri?

"Dan kau sendiri, Tetsuya? Kau bahkan tidak setia pada janjimu sendiri. Mana janjimu sebagai laki-laki?"

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah memandangku sebagai seorang laki-laki, Akashi-_kun_. Lagipula, aku belum berjanji apapun."

Akashi menggertakkan giginya, geram melihat remaja yang sebaya dengannya itu. Ingin sekali ia mengantongi Kuroko dan menculiknya ke Kyoto sebagai oleh-oleh perjalanan.

Pengumuman dari _loudspeaker_ di sekeliling stadion menginterupsi keduanya. Pertandingan antara Kaijou dengan Shuutoku telah usai. Itu berarti persiapan diri untuk kedua tim yang akan menuju babak final.

"Baiklah, Tetsuya. Aku akan tetap memegang ucapanku. Aku tidak akan menariknya, meski itu berarti harus menerima Kouki di sampingku." diliriknya Kuroko dari sudut mata. Pemuda itu hanya diam tanpa kata. Wajah datar andalannya tetap terpasang, makin menyulut api emosi kaisar tiran.

Akashi memutuskan untuk berbalik. "Tapi, jangan menyesal atas ambivalensi yang kau ciptakan sendiri, Tetsuya."

Bersamaan dengan itu, siluet tubuh Akashi Seijuurou menghilang di balik tembok. Meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih terpekur kaku. Ambivalensi? Benar. Perasaan saling bertentangan ini...

Kuroko mundur teratur beberapa langkah hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding dengan kasar. Menimbulkan suara gedebuk yang cukup keras. Ia merasa kakinya bertranformasi menjadi selai ubur-ubur. Terlalu lembek untuk menopangnya berdiri. Tubuhnya merosot ke tanah.

Ditatapnya tempat Akashi berpijak tadi. Ingin rasanya ia bisa memutar ulang waktu dan memeluk tubuh Akashi dalam satu tarikan. Tapi semuanya tinggal pengandaian.

Seandainya Kuroko memahami perasaan Akashi lebih cepat...

Seandainya Kuroko satu langkah lebih maju...

Seandainya Kuroko mengklaim Akashi sejak dulu...

Seandainya Kuroko tak perlu bersaing dengan Furihata...

Sayangnya, ia tak bisa menarik lagi ucapannya. Ia telah melepas Akashi pergi. Ia telah memutuskan pilihannya dalam ambivalensi yang mendera diri. Seharusnya ia lega sekarang. Tapi... Kenapa perasaannya bertentangan? Kenapa ambivalensi itu justru terasa membesar dan rasanya ingin meledak dalam dadanya?

Kuroko tak mengerti. Dibenamkannya wajahnya di antara kedua lutut yang tertekuk. Kedua matanya panas bukan main. Dan ketika ia mencoba untuk mengerjap, ditemukannya bulir-bulir air turun bercucuran membasahi seragam basketnya.

"Bodoh. Kenapa aku menyesal pada pilihan yang kubuat sendiri?" lirihnya. Disekanya air mata di pipi dan matanya, berharap berhenti saat itu juga. Tapi, yang terjadi justru anomali. Beberapa tetes lainnya menyusul turun tanpa henti. Kuroko menyerah. Ia membiarkan air matanya kembali mengalir. Memilih menggigit punggung tangannya sekuat mungkin, menahan isakan.

Setelah dua musim terlampaui, Kuroko Tetsuya kini menangis kembali untuk Seijuurou Akashi.

.

.

.

Suasana lapangan lebih panas daripada biasanya. Sorak sorai di tribun penonton makin menggelora. Ini adalah pertandingan final. Pantas saja stadion semakin sesak oleh lautan manusia.

Kuroko sendiri duduk terdiam di atas _bench_. Menyaksikan pertandingan antara kedua tim. _Misdirection_ miliknya tidak bekerja semenjak Mayuzumi Chihiro ada. Ia benar-benar tidak berguna untuk dua set pertama. Pada akhirnya, Furihata masuk dan menggantikannya bermain di lapangan.

Pemain nomor 12 itu menjaga _Point Guard_ Rakuzan, Akashi Seijuurou. Kuroko terus mengamati keduanya lebih intens dari lainnya. Dadanya mencelos. Bagaimanapun hatinya belum sepenuhnya menerima kenyataan bahwa ia harus kehilangan Akashi.

Dilihatnya sekali lagi duo Point Guard itu. Kegugupan Furihata seperti biasa. Kali ini lebih dahsyat. Gugup karena demam panggung di putaran final terakhir, atau... Karena ia harus menjaga Akashi Seijuurou? Atau justru keduanya?

Kuroko menghela napas. Lagi-lagi hal yang tidak penting. Persetan dengan Akashi. Ia harus memikirkan matang-matang strategi ke depannya melihat Kagami dan lainnya yang nampaknya sudah tidak berdaya begitu mereka mengambil _time out_.

Dilihatnya telapak tangannya sendiri. Ia butuh keajaiban untuk membawa semuanya menuju kemenangan. Ia tidak ingin dihancurkan lagi. Kepingan ingatan datang silih berganti menyesakkan hati.

'Aku tak menerima ini... Aku mau menang.'

Air matanya tanpa sengaja merembes keluar. Terasa panas. Sial. Kenapa hari ini ia amat cengeng?

"AKU MAU MENANG! WALAU SIA-SIA...! WALAU TAK MUNGKIN BISA...! AKU MAU MENJADI NOMOR SATU DI JEPANG BERSAMA SEMUANYA!"

Kuroko berdiri. Determinasi kemenangan terpapar kuat dalam bola matanya.

"Kuroko..."

"Tapi walau begitu, kalau ada cara kami pasti akan melakukannya. Jadi bagaimana kau..."

"Itu... Aku belum tahu. Tapi walau begitu... _Kantoku_, kumohon..."

Ini tekadnya. Seirin harus menjadi juara.

Tanpa ia sadari, rekan satu timnya mengulum senyum dalam diam. Pemain nomor 12 itu menghampiri Kuroko. Merasa bahunya ditepuk dari belakang, Kuroko berbalik. Furihata berdiri di sana dengan senyum lima jari.

"Bawa Seirin menuju kemenangan Kuroko. Munculkan keajaiban pada tim kita."

Pemuda berambut almond itu melirik sekilas pada lawan mereka di _bench_ sebelah. Mengendikkan kepalanya lebih spesifik pada seseorang di sana. Kuroko mengikuti arah pandangnya.

"Dan hentikan si nomor empat untukku. Aku percayakan dia padamu, Kuroko."

Kepala biru menoleh kaget. "Furihata-_kun_?"

Furihata mengusak kasar surai biru Kuroko. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Kuroko Tetsuya bisa sebodoh ini. Apa kau mulai berubah menjadi kepala basket seperti Bakagami?"

"Oi! Furi!"

Semua orang di sana tersenyum. Setidaknya itu cukup untuk meredakan ketegangan yang menyelubungi atmosfer Seirin.

Dihiraukannya protesan _ace_ mereka dan memilih menatap lurus Kuroko.

"Kuroko, dia memilihmu. Bukan aku. Kenapa kau justru membuangnya? Kebahagiaannya adalah kau, bukan aku. Kenapa kau menyia-nyiakan itu? Menanglah dan dapatkan dia kembali!" ditepuknya pundak Kuroko dua kali sebelum mendorong pemain bayangan itu memasuki arena pertandingan.

Kuroko melongo, tentu saja. Dia masih merasa bahwa ini semua separuh mimpi. Mimpi ini terlalu manis untuk ditelannya sendirian, mungkin ia butuh Akashi untuk berbagi.

Ia berhenti dan berbalik, mendapati Furihata berdiri di sana dengan senyum yang sama. Ia membungkuk sedalam mungkin. Sungguh, rasanya ia ingin menangis sekali lagi, tapi kali ini air mata bahagialah yang ingin dikeluarkannya. Fokusnya hanya satu. Ia harus memenangkan _Winter Cup_. Seirin harus menang. Pikiran itu membuatnya melangkah lebih ringan menghadapi serangan dari Rakuzan terutama Akashi.

"Kau terlalu baik, Furihata-_kun_." Aida Riko menyahut tiba-tiba. Furihata menoleh, lalu melihat lagi pemilik bola mata _aquamarine_ yang berjuang setengah mati di tengah lapangan. Bibirnya melukiskan senyum.

"Tidak _kantoku_. Pahlawan sebenarnya adalah Kuroko. Ia yang mengajarkanku arti pengorbanan dan merelakan. Ialah yang terlalu baik membuka mataku untuk melihat lebih jauh tentang masa depan."

.

.

.

Seorang remaja memasuki pelataran gedung SMP Teikou. Tidak ada seorangpun di sana. Tentu saja, hari ini hari libur sekolah. Pemuda itu menghela napas, melanjutkan langkahnya menuju _gym_ yang terletak di dekat taman belakang. Langkahnya terhenti. Matanya menangkap kehadiran lima orang yang amat familiar di matanya. Warna rambut mereka amat mencolok perhatian, tidak berbeda dengan warna surainya sendiri yang setara langit biru musim panas.

Ia hendak menyapa semuanya sebelum sebuah pelukan erat menerjang tubuhnya, nyaris membuatnya hilang keseimbangan.

"Tetsu-_kun_~" gadis berambut merah jambu telah mendekapnya erat-erat disusul tarikan lengan pria berambut pirang yang mendadak berada di sebelahnya.

"Momo-_cchi_ lepaskan. Jangan memonopoli Kuroko-_cchi_ sendirian-_ssu_..." ujarnya heroik. Tapi tindakannya jauh berbeda. Ia lebih parah. Mendekap lelaki mungil itu hingga membuatnya sulit bernapas.

"Ki-_chan_, jangan curang."

"Oi! Oi! Berhenti kalian berdua! Tetsu bisa mati sungguhan, _baka_." Pria dengan rambut _navy blue_ menengahi. Membebaskan Kuroko dari jeratan kedua temannya yang kelewat berlebihan itu.

"Ah. Terima kasih, Aomine-_kun_." Kuroko membenahi pakaiannya yang berantakan.

"_Ohayou_ Kuroko." sapa pria berambut hijau di teras _gym_. Tangannya membawa sebuah boneka rakun. Benda keberuntungannya hari ini, mungkin?

"_Ohayou_ Kuro-chin."susul pria yang jauh lebih besar. Rambut _violet_-nya menjuntai ke bawah. Pipinya penuh remah-remah makanan.

Mata _azure_ itu beralih pada dua orang di teras _gym_. Membungkuk sedikit, membalas sapaan. "_Ohayou_ Midorima-_kun_, Murasakibara-_kun_."

"Ne, ne, selamat atas kemenanganmu kemarin Tetsu-_kun_..."

"Benar! Kuroko-_cchi_ hebat sekali bisa menghentikan Akashi-_cchi_ dengan... Apa itu namanya? _Quasi Emperor Eyes_?"

"Tch. Bahkan aku baru menyadari bahwa kaulah di balik pintu _zone_ kedua itu, Tetsu. Meski aku malas mengakuinya, tapi Kagami hebat menyadari hal itu."

"Aku salut pada perjuangan kalian hingga detik terakhir. Tuhan memang menentukan jalan bagi mereka yang tidak menyerah. Bukan berarti aku kagum pada tim basketmu-_nanodayo_."

"Baru kali itu aku melihat Aka-_chin_ kalah..."

Kuroko tersentak. Bicara soal Akashi, Kuroko belum melihatnya dari tadi. Kepalanya berputar, mencari eksistensi pria berambut merah delima.

"Terima kasih semuanya. Tapi kemenangan itu tidak terlepas dari kerja sama tim. Di samping itu, di mana Akashi-_kun_?"

Aomine mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah _gym_. "Di belakang _gym_. Sejak awal datang, ia sudah berdiam diri di sana."

Mendengar penjelasan Aomine, kaki Kuroko refleks berlari ke tempat tujuan. Tidak lagi menghiraukan apa yang dibicarakan rekan semasa SMP-nya dulu.

Kakinya berhenti melangkah ketika matanya merangkum keberadaan Akashi yang memunggunginya. Sama persis seperti pertemuan mereka sehari sebelum final _Winter Cup_.

"Kau terlambat empat menit sebelas detik, Tetsuya. Ada apa kali ini?"

Kuroko menaikkan kedua alisnya. Mau tak mau ia tersenyum mendengar sapaan abnormal itu.

"Kise-_kun_ dan Momoi-_san_ menahanku di depan _gym._" kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati Akashi yang menatap lurus pohon plum di depan mereka.

"Selamat Tetsuya. Ini adalah kemenanganmu. Tidak. Ini kemenangan Seirin." uluran tangan terpampang di depan dadanya. Kuroko menatap mata _crimson_ Akashi. Ekspresi itu, gestur itu... Persis seperti kemarin malam. Mengingatkan kaisar tiran akan kekalahan.

Kuroko hanya menatap gamang tangan pucat Akashi. Tidak ada niat menyambutnya sama sekali.

"Akashi-_kun_. Mengenai janji itu...-"

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Tetsuya. Kau pemenangnya. Aku akan tetap menepatinya." Akashi menarik kembali tangannya. Pandangannya mengarah pada pohon plum di depan mereka.

"Aku ingin kau...-"

"Bersama Kouki, kan? Akan kucoba." Entah kenapa Kuroko merasa nada baritone itu melemah di sana. Ia memejamkan mata. Tangannya mengepal erat.

"Akashi-_kun_!" bentaknya tanpa sadar. Bola mata rubi itu ikut membesar. "Aku... Ingin menarik kembali janjiku."

Mata Akashi makin melebar. "Kenapa? Kau berubah pikiran?"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. "Aku... Tidak ingin melihat kalian bersama."

Akashi tertegun, seulas senyum tipis terlukis kemudian. Ia mengangkat dagu lelaki di sampingnya. Memaksa kedua mata mereka saling menatap. "Lalu... Apa permintaanmu, Tetsuya?"

"Aku ingin menjadi orang itu Akashi-_kun_. Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang kau lihat. Satu-satunya yang ada dalam pantulan bola matamu."

Pada akhirnya Kuroko mengucapkannya. Penantiannya berakhir. Akashi menghela napas, senyum tak pudar dari bibirnya.

"Permintaanmu... Dikabulkan."

'Bahkan jauh sebelum janji yang kita buat, Tetsuya.'

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau terjebak dalam ambivalensi itu lagi, Tetsuya." bisiknya.

Akashi membimbing Kuroko untuk bersandar pada batang pohon plum di depannya. Ia memiringkan kepala, mencari bibir Kuroko untuk diraup. Seharian ini ia terus menahan haus, dan Kurokolah pelepas dahaganya.

Kuroko sendiri tidak keberatan. Secara naluriah, sebelah tangannya naik mencengkeram kerah Akashi, menariknya mendekat. Bahkan ketika lidah Akashi mulai mengetuk bibirnya untuk pertama kali, Kuroko merasa bahagia tak terkira. Rasa gusar beberapa hari lalu seolah terhempas entah kemana. Kepalanya kosong seketika. Hanya ada Akashi yang mengisinya dengan cinta tak terhingga.

Kuroko mengernyit begitu merasakan paru-parunya butuh asupan udara. Ia menggigit lidah lawan dalam rongga mulutnya, memaksanya berhenti. Napas keduanya berburu. Mata Kuroko sayu dan itu makin membuat gairah Akashi untuk mencumbu. Diangkatnya sekali lagi wajah Kuroko. Rona merah menjalar hingga ke telinga.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsuya."

Saat itulah, Kuroko melihat refleksi dirinya dalam mata Akashi. Bayangannya terpantul dalam kornea. Hanya ada Kuroko Tetsuya. Lelaki itu baru sadar bahwa ia baru saja menahan napasnya.

"Terima kasih Akashi-_kun_. Kau orang pertama yang mengucapkannya."

"Benarkah?"

Kuroko mendesah lelah. "Baiklah. Tidak. Kau orang entah keberapa yang mengucapkannya hari ini."

"Terserah. Tapi aku ingin mengucapkannya lebih dulu dari mereka. Generasi Keajaiban."

"Kalau begitu, selamat. Kau berhasil, Akashi-_kun_. Mana hadiahku?"

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu? Hadiahnya tepat di depanmu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko terpaku lalu memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Akashi terkekeh pelan. Dengan sekali gerakan, pemilik rambut biru muda itu menarik leher Akashi mendekat, kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Akashi terkejut, tentu saja. Tapi balik menyerang Kuroko. Tangan keduanya saling menggenggam, tepat di atas batang pohon dengan pahatan kasar di sana. Saksi di mana mereka menorehkan janji nyata.

**[END]**

* * *

_**[OMAKE]**_

_"__Akashi-kun. Apa yang kau lakukan? Hari mulai menjelang malam. Tidakkah kau ingin merayakan kelulusanmu?" tanya lelaki bersurai biru dengan gulungan hitam di tangannya bertanya polos._

_Mengabaikan, lawan bicaranya justru balik bertanya. "Kita akan ke sekolah yang berbeda, kan, Tetsuya?"_

_Remaja yang lebih mungil mengernyit._

_"__Ya. Tentu saja. Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan dengan pohonnya, Akashi-kun?" Penasaran, ia mendekat._

_"__Nomor punggungmu 15, kan?"_

_Lagi-lagi diabaikan. Tapi remaja bermata biru cantik itu tetap mengangguk._

_"__Nomor punggungku empat. Jadi, kalau kita berpisah, eksistensi keempat nomor itu akan pergi. Sebentar lagi kau akan mengenakan jersey dengan nomor sebelas, Tetsuya."_

_Menahan tawa, ia bertanya, "Teori mana yang Akashi-kun ambil? Lelucon itu tidak lucu, Akashi-kun."_

_"__Mau bertaruh?"_

_Pemuda itu diam._

_"__Jika tebakanku benar, maka kau harus menerima apapun yang kulakukan padamu."_

_Ia baru akan menyangkal ketika suaranya diinterupsi oleh mata kucing di sampingnya._

_"__Ada satu hal lagi. Jika kita bertemu lagi di atas lapangan yang sama, mari buktikan. Siapakah pemenang, dan siapa pecundang. Aku tak menerima penolakan, Tetsuya."_

_Diam beberapa saat. Ia memang tak punya hak untuk menolak. Ditatapnya guratan yang terukir di pohon plum. 15-4 = 11._

_"__Baik, Akashi-kun."_

* * *

**Yosh! Ini fic pertama saya yang berhasil tuntas. Berhubung selama ini selalu kandas di tengah jalan, jadi saya bahagia melihat saya bisa mengetik sebanyak ini (sampai kebablasan.)**

**Sukses besar untuk event Kiaara-san dan Yuna-san!**

**Mind to review, minnasan?**

**Salam hangat,**

**Fey**


End file.
